


Компромат

by KisVani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Эксперимент Тони пошел... как эксперимент Тони.





	

Пеппер постоянно косилась на телефон. Причем, косилась опасливо, как на ядовитое насекомое. Обычно она посматривала на него с усталостью человека, которого могут выдернуть по срочным и важным делам в любое время дня и ночи. А сегодня что-то явно было не так.  
— Рассказывай, — Наташа отставила чашку.  
— Что рассказывать? — не поняла Пеппер.  
— Хотя бы, почему ты настояла на том, чтобы мы встретились за пределами Башни Старка в обычном кафе? И почему ты едва можешь вырваться на полчаса? И какого звонка ты ждешь?  
При последних словах Пеппер судорожно схватила телефон.  
— Это прозвучит безумно, — сказала она.  
— Безумнее вторжения инопланетян, парня, который может уменьшаться до размеров песчинки, ветерана Второй Мировой войны, замороженного во льдах и очнувшегося в нашем веке… — начала перечислять Наташа и Пеппер покачала головой. — Говори, в чем дело!  
— В Тони… один его эксперимент пошел не совсем так, как он планировал.  
Наташа едва сдержалась, чтобы не прокомментировать это со всей возможной едкостью. Пеппер, которая опять поглядывала на телефон, вряд ли бы оценила.  
— Это случилось сегодня утром, — начала она. — Я как раз заглянула к Тони, когда случился взрыв…

***

Пеппер подбежала к Тони, лежащему на полу. Несмотря на то, что Джарвис убеждал ее, что все в порядке, она хотела убедиться своими глазами.  
— Тони, ты в порядке? — спросила Пеппер, больше для проформы, потому что, если он садился, мотая головой, то, наверняка, обошелся без особых травм.  
И кровь из него не хлестала.  
— Ну, привет, красотка, — сказал Тони, сфокусировав взгляд на ее лице. — А что ты здесь делаешь?  
Он оглянулся.  
— И что я здесь делаю?  
Пеппер присела рядом.  
— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спросила она спокойно, пытаясь понять, дурачится Тони или у него случилось временное помутнение рассудка.  
Он тем временем поднялся и принялся осматривать лабораторию. Тони кивнул, явно придя к какому-то выводу.  
— Если ты ассистентка моего отца, то, пожалуйста, не говори ему, что я сюда приходил, — сказал он серьезно, а потом его улыбка изменилась и стала очень знакомой Пеппер: так Тони всегда улыбался женщинам, от которых надеялся чего-то добиться: — пусть это будет нашим секретом.

***

— Хочешь сказать, у него стерлась часть воспоминаний? — спросила Наташа. — Это серьезно.  
— Все еще хуже, — устало ответила Пеппер, потирая виски. — Этим все не закончилось.

***

Через десять минут, когда Пеппер все-таки убедила Тони в том, что это не лаборатория Говарда Старка, а его собственная, тот замер. А потом подозрительно на нее уставился.  
— Только не говорите, что вы моя новая учительница по английскому языку и литературе, — сказал он. — Джарвис говорил, что вы прибудете в ближайшие дни…  
Он не успел продолжить, а Пеппер не успела ничего спросить, как отозвался непосредственно Джарвис.  
— Мистер Старк, — сказал он, — я полагаю, что в вашем возрасте уже поздно восполнять знания, которые не были получены вами в детстве…  
Тони едва ли не подпрыгнул, оглядываясь, а потом он посмотрел на свои руки и с непритворным ужасом спросил у Пеппер:  
— Что со мной происходит?

***

— Надеюсь, ты вызвала врачей, — сказала Наташа. — Не подумай, что я сомневаюсь в твоей сознательности, но ситуация была стрессовой…  
— Конечно, я вызвала врачей, — к счастью, Пеппер не думала обижаться. — И прогноза два: или Тони утратит рассудок, или дойдет до момента рождения… и вернется назад.  
— А что вероятнее? — уточнила Наташа.  
— Поровну.  
Теперь они уже вместе смотрели на телефон Пеппер.  
— В каком возрасте он был, когда ты уходила? — спросила Наташа.  
— Требовал, чтобы я позвала его маму или хотя бы дала ему печенье, — ответила Пеппер сухо. — Я не стала дожидаться момента, когда Тони понадобятся подгузники.  
Наташа покачала головой и опять взялась за свою чашку.  
— Что же такое он разрабатывал?  
Пеппер пожала плечами.  
— Я вот тоже очень хотела бы знать, — сказала она.  
Ее телефон зазвонил через пять минут, и по просиявшему лицу Наташа поняла: — новости хорошие.  
— Это был Тони, — сказала Пеппер, отключившись. — Страдает от головной боли и просматривает записи за последние пару часов.  
— Надеюсь, ты их сохранила, — заметила Наташа. — А то ведь такой отличный компромат пропадет, если Тони сейчас все удалит.


End file.
